In a general dart game, an end portion of a dart pin is manufactured to be pointed for piercing a dartboard, and a result of the game is checked by a user.
Recently, Hangung (Korean hand archery) formed by combining the dart game method described above onto an archery game method has been developed. Hangung is a sport for all, which is formed by combining the advantageous aspects of Tuho which is a Korean traditional game, Kukgung (Korean archery) which is a Korean traditional event, western archery of the West, and a dart game.
The Hangung described above is a game in which a pin using a safe magnetic body (hereinafter, referred to as a Hangung pin) is used instead of a dart pin with a pointed end, the Hangung pin is thrown at a Hangung target board (1 to 10 points) a preset number of times using left hand and right hand, and an outcome of a competition is determined by comparing scores obtained by summing the scores for both hands.
Since both hands are used as described above, the Hangung may increase left and right concentration as well as flexibility and muscular strength in arms and improve balance between left and right sides of a body.
In the Hangung, a Hangung target board is necessary to precisely calculate scores. Accordingly, an electronic Hangung target board technology suitable for the Hangung pin and precisely calculating scores is ongoing.